Goddesses, A Gundam and K1
by Mallow64
Summary: What happens when you mix K1 with a very dangerous system from another anime? hilarity and lots of Bell/Kei to read about


Ah My Goddess!: Goddesses, A Gundam and K1  
  
Hi! Mallow here again with another fic. This my thoughts on what happens if you mix the Zero system from Gundam Wing with a really nice college student (care to take a guess whom?) The results? What hilarity hopefully but there will be lots of mass destruction, hopefully even a gundam illiterate can understand. Well on to the story.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Belldandy enters the scene wearing a labcoat, eyeglasses and holding a pointer in front of some diagram of a machine. (The typical scientist look)  
  
Belldandy: Zero System, the name given to a cockpit system that quickly calculates battle data and feeds the large amount of statistics on estimated values directly back to the pilot but this system also drives the pilot to his limits to the extent that he no longer fears his own death thus helping him gain absolute victory..  
  
Urd walks in with a I'm going to get a headache look on her face.  
  
Urd: argh, in English Sis?  
  
Belldandy: oh sorry, simply put it is a system that scans the pilot's brainwaves and what is happening to him. It then calculates and shows possible scenarios in forms of hallucinations telling the pilot how he can tackle the situation and what would happen if he chose to do it so in a small way in can tell the future. However the mental stress caused by the hallucinations can be sometimes bring the pilot to a mental state that he'll no longer fears dying and will not stop until he finishes his mission.  
  
Urd: oh I think I get it...go on Bell  
  
Belldandy: It is after colony 197..  
  
Urd: ?!! Oooookay  
  
Belldandy: Mobile Suits called Gundams were never seen again well at least in that universe. However as long as there exists many universes and just as long as there are people, there exists the potential that Gundams could be created...this potential has even been spread to this universe  
  
Urd: what??!!  
  
Belldandy: don't worry Urd, there is only one person on earth who has the know how and ability to build a gundam  
  
Urd: who?  
  
Belldandy: you'll see, well that's the end of the intro now to change and pretend none of this scene has ever took place  
  
Urd: you scare me sometimes you know that? Who are you talking to?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
True that there is only one person on earth who can build a gundam and unfortunately for the earth..  
  
Skuld: URD!!!! You're anime of the week is here  
  
..is about to gain the inspiration to build it  
  
Urd: ah great kid, what is this time, I wonder?  
  
Skuld: DON'T CALL ME KID YOU OLD BAG!!!!  
  
Urd ignored Skuld and looked at the title of her new anime DVD that she receives in the mail every week (with a different random anime each and every week with the low low payment of $99.99 get yours today).  
  
Urd: ooohhh the entire series of Gundam Wing and well isn't this nice they also threw in the Endless Waltz special, well the guys here don't look half bad..well I'm off  
  
Skuld: sigh..you do realize the only reason why you even watch those animes is to look at the guys  
  
Urd: yeah so what?  
  
Skuld sighed again and realizing that she had nothing better to do she asked Urd  
  
Skuld: can I watch too?  
  
Urd: sure why not?  
  
Urd popped in the DVD and the two began to watch. Urd watched it just like she would watch any other show but Skuld on the other hand.  
  
Skuld: wow this is sooooo cool!!!!!  
  
At first didn't realize this was an anime that involved giant mecha or in this case gundams. They spent the entire day watching the entire series of Gundam Wing and when they reached the Endless Waltz, Skuld's eyes grew as wide as dishpans as she saw one thing that caught her eye.  
  
Skuld: wooooow it looks soooooo big  
  
Urd: what are you talking about? The guy looks like skin and bones  
  
Skuld: not him  
  
Skuld pointed to the Gundam Wing Zero Custom (blue and white gundam with angel wings) that was flying onscreen.  
  
Urd: what the Wing Zero?  
  
Skuld: Urd don't you know anything? The Gundam Wing Zero CUSTOM geez Urd, don't you know ANYTHING? Makes me wonder why you even watch these animes  
  
Urd: yeah sure whatever so why'd you bring that up?  
  
Skuld: I have to have one!!!! Urd I'm going to build that majestic creature  
  
With the inspiration of creating something new and exciting in her head Skuld dashed out of the room quicker then the eye can see.  
  
Urd: you know I should try and stop her..oooohhhh unnecessary violence  
  
So in the end Urd didn't try and stop her sister but hey that's understandable she's Urd after all.  
  
Outside in the front porch being the young genius that she was, already had the plans drawn up now all she need was the parts.  
  
Skuld: maybe I should ask Keiichi...no no he'd never approve I guess I'm gonna have to obtain the parts on my own but where am I going to get parts for a gundam?  
  
Skuld looked through the neighborhood; it was trash day so naturally all the neighbors had placed all their unwanted items so a garbage man could take them to the dump. Skuld smiled well it wasn't like the neighbors needed any of those things and plus if they simply went to the dump it would all go to waste.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Two Weeks later..  
  
It was breakfast and Keiichi, Belldandy and Urd were all sitting around the tea table and eating their modest yet delicious meal courtesy of Belldandy.  
  
Keiichi: man what a hectic two weeks it's been  
  
Urd: you said it.  
  
Belldandy: I got to run my own home show "living with Belldandy"  
  
Flashback  
  
Belldandy: and you don't want to set the heat too high otherwise you risk it burning and not cooking right but if you set the heat too low it won't rise  
  
Male audience member: HEY SHOW US YOUR CESONERED  
  
Belldandy: oh my.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Belldandy: well the show wasn't as good as I thought it would be when I found out the producers of FOX only wanted me not for my cooking talents but to appeal the male audience  
  
Urd: I had a brief yet successful career as a Bond girl  
  
Flashback  
  
James Bond: name's Bond...James Bond, what's yours?  
  
Urd: people call me Ivonna, Ivonna Eatyu  
  
James: Ivonna Eatyu?  
  
Urd: WHAT??!!! PERVERT!!!!!!  
  
End Flashback  
  
Urd: I should have never punched out, Pirece Brosnan..  
  
Keiichi: sigh at least that beats what happened to me, I got drunk at a party that Peorth threw  
  
Urd: is that all?  
  
Keiichi: no...  
  
Flashback  
  
Keiichi wakes up in some hotel room  
  
Keiichi: w-where am I?  
  
???: at last you awake  
  
Keiichi: huh? What am I doing here, Peorth??!!!  
  
Peorth: why you are my dear husband  
  
Keiichi: what???!! No way...  
  
Peorth: not according to our wedding video  
  
Peorth activates the VCR, it shows an obviously drunk Keiichi and Peorth dressed to kill standing on the alter of some Vegas chapel.  
  
Priest: and do you Keiichi Morisato, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?  
  
Keiichi: what?! No, Hic because she's not Belldandy..know how I can tell? Because she doesn't have Belldandy's..  
  
Peorth: he doesn't know what he's saying..cause he's a little drunk from the party  
  
Priest: so why don't you wait and let him sober up?  
  
Peorth: I'm way too excited to wait that long, I have plans for the "honeymoon"  
  
Priest: oooooooohhhh I see  
  
The priest elbows the drunken Keiichi  
  
Priest: lucky devil you..  
  
Priest: then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife  
  
Peorth turned off the TV in triumph  
  
Keiichi: Peorth..you actually took advantage of me when I was drunk??!!!  
  
Peorth: oh come now My Lord, taking advantage is such a harsh word  
  
Keiichi: then what do you call it?  
  
Peorth reveals herself wearing some very sexy lingerie as she sexily sauntered towards him  
  
Peorth: I don't know..maybe a girl just trying to follow a dream, champagne?  
  
Keiichi develops a serious nose bleed as he tries to refrain himself from staring and tries ANYTHING to get out of the room.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Keiichi: sigh at least I was able to survive with my virginity still intact and WILL YOU QUIT DOING THAT??!!!!  
  
The camera pans as we see Peorth is still snuggling up to Keiichi in a very suggestive manner.  
  
Peorth: non, dear husband  
  
Keiichi: and will you quit calling me that? I didn't actually agree with it even when I was drunk  
  
Urd: oh come on Bell don't you feel the slightest bit upset that Peorth is trying to tread on your territory?  
  
Belldandy: whatever do you mean, Dear Sister? Peorth tells me that she just wants to have a little fun with my Keiichi, what's wrong with that? It's not like she's doing anything that will hurt him  
  
Urd: I don't get you sometimes, say where's the kid?  
  
Keiichi: don't know in fact I haven't seen her in two weeks  
  
As if to answer Urd's question Skuld ran in with a triumphant look on her face  
  
Skuld: I DID IT!!!!!  
  
Belldandy: did what Skuld?  
  
Skuld: I built one of my finest mechas ever  
  
Belldandy: oh that's wonderful  
  
Skuld: and I need Keiichi to test it for me  
  
Keiichi: me??!! I don't know.remember the last mecha you made me test?  
  
Skuld: well how was I suppose to know that mortals...  
  
Keiichi: please don't remind me  
  
Skuld: well anyway this one's completely safe I guarantee you  
  
Keiichi: well..  
  
Keiichi looks back and sees Peorth gives him a wink and blowing him a kiss  
  
Keiichi: okay.  
  
Skuld lead Keiichi to the backyard, where there was something covered by a giant curtain, Keiichi crammed his neck to look up at whatever this was.  
  
Skuld: may I present to you!!!!!  
  
Skuld pulls off the giant curtain to reveal a gundam..that looked EXACTLY like the Wing Zero Custom right down to the angel wing designs  
  
Keiichi: gack! Skuld how'd you build this?  
  
Skuld: oh you won't believe what the neighbors would throw out in fact I've got enough spare parts to build another one if I wanted to  
  
Keiichi: Skuld how were you able to build something like this in the backyard without anyone noticing?  
  
Skuld: sorry super genius secret  
  
Keiichi: well it's a very nice life scale model  
  
Skuld: model? Is that what you think it is??!!  
  
Keiichi: no way...YOU MEAN IT'S AN EXACT REPLICA??!!!!  
  
Keiichi normally didn't watch anime but he knew enough to know what these things were capable of.  
  
Skuld: come on Keiichi!!!! Want to see the cockpit, that's one of my finest work  
  
Keiichi: well not really  
  
That was all he was able to get out before Skuld dragged him to the stomach area.  
  
Skuld: okay Keiichi put your hand here  
  
Keiichi: okay.  
  
Keiichi does so and the hatch opens  
  
Skuld: there it know has your fingerprints implanted..now no one can operate this gundam but you  
  
Keiichi: gee isn't that nice Skuld  
  
Skuld: oh come on have a seat  
  
Keiichi shrugged and sat down in the cockpit  
  
Skuld: see it has the feel of the original Wing Zero Custom even right down to the Zero System  
  
Just then Skuld watch began beeping  
  
Skuld: oh it's time for my ice cream break  
  
And Skuld scampers off  
  
Keiichi: well its nice to see Skuld getting into her work but building something THIS dangerous? Maybe I should have Bell talk to her or something  
  
Keiichi tried to get up but accidentally hit a button and the hatch closed locking him in the cockpit.  
  
Keiichi: oops!!! Skuld are you still out there??!!! I think I locked myself in the cockpit, Skuld.SKULD!!!!!  
  
Keiichi sighed he wasn't surprised when Skuld went to eat ice cream she would take awhile. Keiichi figured his options he could simply just wait till Skuld got back but that wouldn't be for hours or he could attempt to get the door open himself. Keiichi scanned over the controls unfortunately for him Skuld decided to label the controls in her own native runes not one word was in English (or Japanese if you prefer). Okay think Keiichi you know Skuld's designs normally she would have an ejection button..here. Keiichi pushed the button, now normally he would have been correct but even Skuld makes mistakes and this one was that she rewired the ejection and the activation button wrong and in this case Keiichi had just pushed the activation switch. The cockpit began to glow a bright yellow scaring the hell out of Keiichi.  
  
Keiichi: what the??!! Don't tell me I just activated this thing.ARGH  
  
The Zero System almost immediately scanned Keiichi's brainwaves and was all ready to go, Keiichi clutched his head in pain.  
  
Keiichi: my enemy..who is my enemy? Wait what am I talking about I have no enemies  
  
The cockpit responded by showing Keiichi an image of Belldandy  
  
Keiichi: Bell?  
  
As if to torture him the hallucination showed a black shadow consuming Belldandy as she cried out his name in pain.  
  
Keiichi: BELLDANDY!!!!!! I see what you are trying to tell me Zero, anyone who wants to hurt Belldandy is my enemy...well then I'm going to proceed to destroy ALL my enemies  
  
Keiichi began to laugh maniacally; the Zero System had completely taken over his mind. Keiichi despite having no piloting experience was immediately taught by the Zero System and in the manner of a few seconds he had enough piloting skills to match the real gundam pilots.  
  
Keiichi: Mission accepted..  
  
Skuld happily ate ice cream inside she was glad that Keiichi enjoyed her invention well he had to he hadn't come inside for awhile now. She almost felt guilty that she used Keiichi as a guinea pig, well he was the perfect choice he was the most expendable, like she didn't dare to let her dear sister, Belldandy hurt herself with one of her mechas and she couldn't trust Urd or Peorth with such power. As Skuld continued to consume more and more ice cream well had she been outside she would have seen her greatest creation's eyes glow green in activation, she would have seen it take a few steps and she would have seen it activate its verniers and lift off. Of course you didn't need to see the last one she could hear it, in fact the entire temple was able to.  
  
Belldandy: what was that??!  
  
Belldandy was the first one outside and she was just in time to see the Wing Zero lift off  
  
Skuld: oh no!!!!  
  
Skuld was the next one to follow, followed shortly by Peorth and Urd.  
  
Skuld: don't tell me he activated he it  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi??!! Activate what?  
  
Skuld: the Wing Zero Custom...  
  
After taking a few minutes to explain what the heck was going on and the dangerous Zero System to the other three goddesses.  
  
Skuld: and so the Zero System scans Keiichi's brainwaves and determines who his enemies are, he will now proceed to hunt each and every one of them down until he's killed them all  
  
Belldandy: my Keiichi? Going to kill people??!!!  
  
Peorth: Tres Terribles!!!! You little brat why did you let my dear husband on that thing!!!!  
  
Skuld: waaahhh I never thought he'd activate it!!!! I just wanted to show him  
  
Urd: you are an idiot why did you create something so destructive? That thing has enough power to destroy the entire world  
  
Belldandy: guys we don't have to be so hard on her, Skuld I'm sure you have something to stop Keiichi before he does something he'll regret  
  
Skuld: you bet  
  
Skuld reaches into her infinite space skirt and pulls out a remote of some sort.  
  
Skuld: when I push this button Wing Zero Custom goes boom  
  
Skul was just about to push the button when a force bolt zapped it and vaporized it, Skuld looked at the dust remains in surprised she was even more surprised when she found out Belldandy was the one who had fired it.  
  
Belldandy: NO!!!! We are not going to use a self-detonating device especially when my Keiichi is still inside  
  
Bell gave Skuld a hurtful and angry look that she would even consider trying to do anything that would hurt Keiichi.  
  
Belldandy: there has to be another way all we need to do is find him and hopefully we can reach him  
  
Urd: but where can we find him? I mean like he could be anywhere  
  
Peorth: we just have to consider whom Keiichi considers his ami and his enemy  
  
Belldandy: but my Keiichi he doesn't hate anyone  
  
Skuld: normally yeah but the system has a way of driving the mind's subconscious hatred out of him people he'd normally call good acquaintances will now be considered his target so the only way we can find him is if we think like him...  
  
Belldandy: okay lets give it a shot  
  
Skuld: (DDDuuuuhhh I'm Keiichi Morisato, I'm the stupid mortal who can't keep my perverted hands off the sister of the Genius Skuld)  
  
Urd: (I'm Keiichi and I'm a spinless wimp and I can't even score with the woman I love, Belldandy the sister to the Great Urd)  
  
Peorth: (due to the adult content of Peorth's fantasy of herself with Keiichi it will not be included in this fic)  
  
Belldandy thoughts  
  
Keiichi: I am Keiichi, the knight to my goddess Belldandy  
  
Belldandy: oh Keiichi, my love I am not worthy of your love  
  
Keiichi: nay it is I who is not worthy of your love  
  
Belldandy: you have already proven yourself worthy of my love you don't need to do anything else for me  
  
Keiichi: and yet I still have the need to do anything for you  
  
Belldandy: oh Keiichi...  
  
The two are about to kiss  
  
Skuld: Belldandy?  
  
End Thought  
  
Skuld: Belldandy?  
  
Belldandy: huh? What??!!  
  
Urd: we're not getting anywhere like this  
  
All the four goddesses did was sigh.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Toshiyuki Aoshima woke up in his private cottage, today was going to be a great day because today he will coming home from his vacation (in the mountains) and as well get Belldandy away from that fool Keiichi Morisato once and for all. Aoshima pushed the call button to get a servant to help him prepare for the day when he realized that he was the only one in today. All the servants were conveniently on their own annual vacation. After making a groan, he got up, stretched and opened the blinds to the dark room and was really surprised when he saw a giant robot pointing an equally dangerous rifle at him outside the window.  
  
Aoshima: what the? Is this some sort of joke?  
  
Aoshima could hear the robot speak or rather the person piloting it speaking to him via P.A system.  
  
Keiichi: Toshiyuki Aoshima...you never leave Belldandy alone and you also tried to physically hurt her  
  
Aoshima: MORISATO??!!!  
  
Keiichi: anyone who wants to hurt Belldandy is my enemy.... therefore you are my enemy...now DIE!!!!!!  
  
Aoshima: come on think, what did father say about something like this  
  
Flashback  
  
Father: now remember son, if there ever is an attractive foreign girl who is happens to be dating the local loser. LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!! I cannot stress this enough because one day he'll come back in a giant robot and blow your brains out, that's how my best friend Charlie died  
  
Aoshima: uh-huh..riiiiiight, is it time for your medication dad?  
  
Father: HEY now you're not even taking me seriously  
  
End Flashback  
  
Aoshima: I'm screwed..I should have listened to dad  
  
That was the last thing he was able to say before the giant beam fired from the rifle consumed him. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile.back to the goddesses, Skuld was checking up various places with her laptop (the Wing Zero was undetectable by Goddess' senses so Skuld told them she needed to find him with technology instead this of course made Belldandy go all hysterical saying that she couldn't help her beloved, Peorth a bit miffed and Urd well use your imagination)  
  
Skuld: got him!!!!! My satellite has detected a high unknown energy source located in the mountains that's gotta be him  
  
Belldandy looked at the laptop's coordinates and immediately proceeded to go there by mirror, the rest of the goddesses all followed with their respective medium. However when they got there they were a little too late. Belldandy arrived first emerging from a broken piece of glass that used to part of a mirror. The horrifying destruction caused her to feel so cold and she held herself as she tried to keep herself warm.  
  
Belldandy: this aura of destruction..it's so cold did my Keiichi really cause it? NO it can't be  
  
Skuld was the next to appear coming out of a puddle next to Belldandy  
  
Skuld: woah..  
  
Peorth appeared out of a very well placed and for some unknown reason unharmed camera in the midst of the wreckage.  
  
Peorth: KEIICHI!!!! I HAVE COME TO SAVE YOU MY LOVE!!!!!  
  
Skuld: too late he's not here anymore  
  
Peorth: oh well that didn't do anything but RUIN MY PERFECT ENTRANCE  
  
Belldandy: guys we do not need this, say where's Urd?  
  
Talking pile of wreckage: Um a little help here?  
  
Skuld: Urd is that you?  
  
Urd: no it's Fenrir the wolf of course it's Urd you brat!!!!!  
  
Skuld: sheesh calm down I'll help ya, NEO SKULD BOMB AWAY!!!  
  
The bomb struck the wreckage blowing it up revealing a television set and a slightly singed Urd  
  
Urd: ggggggrrrrrr I SAID HELP ME NOT BLOW ME UP!!!!!!  
  
Belldandy: guys..I said QUIET!!  
  
Everyone turned to see Bell's outburst she still felt cold and was obviously distressed by what was going on.  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi can't be doing this he just can't be  
  
Skuld: satellites tell me that the only person in this area was Aoshima so it was pretty obvious that Kei was targeting him and only him they also detect no life forms present that tells me he must have been successful  
  
Urd: so Keiichi's killed Aoshima, eh? Bell isn't this the time you get all sad and say that he didn't deserve to die or something  
  
Belldandy: you're right..but for some odd reason I can't seem to bring myself to, in fact I feel happier then before. Oh you don't think this is becoming a trend do you? Not feeling sad over people's deaths  
  
Urd: don't worry dear sister this time it's perfectly understandable  
  
Belldandy: but still why did Keiichi attack Aoshima? He didn't do anything to him  
  
Urd: being naive aren't we Bell? He attacked him because Aoshima was the one who did something to you  
  
Belldandy: me?  
  
Urd: yes think Bell, Keiichi normally doesn't hate anyone but now that the system has driven him insane and if I'm right he's on a mission to destroy everyone who's ever hurt you  
  
Belldandy: oh no so Keiichi doing all this destruction is all my fault, I have to stop him  
  
Peorth: please Bell there's no time for regrets Keiichi needs you thinking clearly so you can save him  
  
Belldandy: Peorth thank you  
  
Skuld: yeah and we have to hurry Wing Zero is capable of bigger destruction then this  
  
Urd: what do you mean?  
  
Skuld: well only Zero's beam rifle can cause a crater like this by my estimate it was set to its lowest setting  
  
Urd:..lowest setting??!!  
  
Skuld: yep the rifle at its highest setting has enough power to destroy this world  
  
Belldandy: then we have to move fast, we need to anticipate Keiichi's targets before he gets to them and I think I know who he would want to go for next, follow me  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was tough being a demon especially when you had to go up against 3 goddesses who would have thought trying to hurt one mortal could be so difficult. It will damned if Mara knew as she relaxed and soaked in a hottub. Playing with...Ah My Goddess action figures?  
  
Mara: *in Belldandy voice* oh I'm the ditz goddess Belldandy everyone loves me oh please Keiichi my stupid mortal lover take me now, I want you *in Keiichi's voice* oh sorry I can't do that because I'm a spineless wimp mortal and I suck *in Belldandy's voice* oh that's okay because I suck too, cause goddesses all suck  
  
???: MARA!!!! COME OUT AND FACE ME!!!!!  
  
Mara: huh? Morisato? How dare he ruins my bath  
  
After making some profone comments summoning some clothes she stepped out of the bath house and was incredibly surprised to see Wing Zero holding it's green beam saber right at her.  
  
Mara: um okay this is new  
  
Keiichi: Mara there has been numerous times that you wanted to hurt Belldandy, anyone who wants to hurt her is my enemy and that makes you my enemy  
  
Mara: man.can't we talk about this Morisato?  
  
Keiichi: how about...NO!!!!!  
  
Mara was able to scream and run back into the bath house before Zero ran it through with its beam saber. Believing Mara was as good as dead Keiichi continued with his next target.  
  
Keiichi: Mission complete proceeding to next mission objectives  
  
However he didn't succeed like he had believed if it weren't for some divinely intervention.  
  
Mara: ggggrrrrrrrr what are you goddesses trying to pull???!!! Sending that psycho after me  
  
Urd: aw quiet you ungrateful cow we just saved your life  
  
Mara: well I didn't need your help I had him right where I want him  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi is not himself...Mara do not hate him because of what he is trying to do...  
  
Mara: yeah whatever, you're the ones trying to get yourselves killed I'm outta here oh and good luck  
  
And Mara took off getting the heck outta there  
  
Skuld: gee thanks..  
  
Peorth: we can still follow him vite vite.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Now obviously a giant gundam going whatever he pleases is going to get noticed especially when the military declares it as an enemy. Japan's finest army in its planes and tanks approaches the enemy.  
  
Commander: okay troops it heading towards this direction you know the battle strategy  
  
Soldier#1: and what was the strategy sir?  
  
Commander: we start firing randomly at it while screaming it's a gundam!!!!!!  
  
Soldier#1: permission to speak sir?  
  
Commander: granted  
  
Soldier#1: That plan never worked in the anime and its not going to work now  
  
Commander: aw soldier but that's where you're wrong you see this isn't an anime  
  
Soldier#1: yeah but the unidentified enemy is said to look like Wing Zero  
  
Commander: Wing Zero CUSTOM get it right soldier  
  
Soldier#1: sigh  
  
Commander: quiet here it comes  
  
And so Operation Gundam commences..or rather the attempting of Operation Gundam commences.  
  
Commander: IT'S A GUNDAM!!!! IT'S A GUNDAM!!!! Hey I just realized this is not working  
  
Soldier#1: no shit Sherlock  
  
If anyone watches Gundam Wing would know just exactly how strong the gundams really are. As the bullets, missiles and shells bounce helplessly off Zero's armor Keiichi ignores them he has no interest in them.  
  
Keiichi: they are only soldiers trying to do their job..they are not in my way, they are not my enemy no my next enemy is that way  
  
Zero then heads towards NIT college  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Belldandy: he's heading towards the college, what could be there?  
  
Skuld: think big sister who's there has ever hurt you?  
  
Belldandy: well there was.um no..wait it could be..no.um let's see I know!!!!  
  
Everyone stares at Belldandy eager for the answer  
  
Belldandy: oh wait no I don't...  
  
Everyone falls over however at the same time a thought crosses over Belldandy  
  
Belldandy: no.he can't be going after them? They're his friends but with his state of mind I won't be surprise  
  
Skuld: who?  
  
At The Nekomi Motor Club house, Keiichi noticed the students have already spotted him well it was difficult to not notice a giant robot. However the masses of panicking people made it difficult to reach his intended target.  
  
Keiichi: hhmmmm the beam saber and rifle will cause too much unnecessary casualties, what do you advice Zero?  
  
The cockpit glew a brighter yellow in response  
  
Keiichi: the shoulder vulcans...perfect, they will pay for getting in the way of me and Bell soon enough  
  
Back to the goddesses  
  
Peorth: so he's targeted Tamiya and Otaki?  
  
Urd: I know that maybe they aren't the best friends in the world but what could they have possibly done that was so bad that it would cause Keiichi to go after them.  
  
Belldandy: it's my fault really, it occurred two weeks ago..  
  
Flash Back-two weeks ago  
  
Keiichi: Bell just three more weeks  
  
Belldandy: I know...oh Kei I feel excited every time this day comes  
  
Keiichi: me too  
  
The day they are talking about? It was the anniversary of when they first met as children. This was Keiichi's favorite day (well besides Bell's birthday) for it was the day that started their eternal love for each other and so far, both of them have neither forgotten nor missed it.  
  
Keiichi: well Bell what I was thinking we could do this year is well reenact the first day we met like I still remember everything I said to you  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi that's a wonderful idea and maybe after that we can have lunch by the sakura tree just the two of us  
  
Keiichi: sounds great  
  
Just then the phone rings, Keiichi goes and answers it.  
  
Keiichi: Morisato residence, oh hi Tamiya..let me guess you want me to race for you? How did I know? Lucky guess....well I suppose I can do it, when is it? Uh-huh three weeks from now, what day? T-that day? I'm sorry I can do anytime BUT that day...it's kinda important, it's the anniversary of me and Bell first meeting each other..what do you mean I'm a pansy for remembering all my girlfriend's anniversaries? Look can't you get someone else? Uh-huh I see you can't..look I don't know, WHAT??!!! You already signed me up??!!! I can't believe you I didn't even agree to it, HEY don't you hang up on me..he hung up on me...  
  
Keiichi hung up the phone  
  
Keiichi: I can't believe that jerk  
  
Belldandy: what's wrong?  
  
Keiichi: Tamiya signed me up for a race, which happens to be the same day as our special day  
  
Belldandy: oh I see, Keiichi you must do it  
  
Keiichi: what? What about us?  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi your friends depend on you and you must be there for them  
  
Keiichi: I don't think it's so much as depending.I just think Tamiya was just too lazy to find anyone else  
  
Belldandy: look Keiichi, its just another day...we can make up for it but it sounds like your friends really need you more then they need me...I can't selfishly cling on to you in another person's time of need, if that happens no one one will know how truly wonderful my Keiichi truly is  
  
Keiichi: Bell..  
  
Belldandy: well I got to do the laundry..see ya  
  
As Belldandy left, Keiichi was about to leave when he saw droplets over where she used to be standing he knew what they were.  
  
Keiichi: tears? Bell..I promise you I'll make it up to you somehow  
  
End flashback  
  
Peorth: that is so sad...  
  
Belldandy: in his current state of mind he must feel that killing them must be the only solution to make up for not being there when the day comes a week from now  
  
Peorth: hmph I can't believe how selfish they were..I say let them die  
  
Belldandy: it might have been selfish but that does not condone the actions of killing..we have to stop Keiichi before he harms his own friends  
  
Peorth: look Bell you seem tensed why don't you just stay here for awhile?  
  
Belldandy: but...  
  
Skuld: yeah we can handle it  
  
Urd: we promise we won't hurt Keiichi  
  
Belldandy: I see...all right besides if I'm right I think I know who the next target after Tamiya and Otaki's going to be..maybe I can get to her and think of a way to reach Keiichi  
  
Urd: great, now this is the Belldandy we like to hear  
  
Meanwhile Keiichi had already cornered the two  
  
Tamiya: okay dis is getting a bit too f**ked up  
  
Otaki: you said it buddy  
  
Tamiya: just who da hell are youse anyway?  
  
Keiichi: so here are my so called friends  
  
Tamiya & Otaki: MORISTAO??!!  
  
Keiichi: my enemy you two are also my enemy, Zero tells me so  
  
Tamiya: enemy? What da hell's going on?  
  
Keiichi: you jerks..you just couldn't get another racer for next weeks race you had to sign ME UP!!!!! I wouldn't have mind so much if it weren't for the fact that the anniversary I met Bell was also on the same day...and you know what happened? You bastards...you bastards..MADE HER CRY!!!!!!!! THAT'S COMPLETELY UNFORGIVEABLE!!!!!!  
  
Tamiya: but she always cry...she cries when that tree fell over, she cried when that flower patch got run over, she cried when Sayako slapped her...she  
  
Otaki: um Tamiya buddy.you're not helping our case  
  
Keiichi looked at the two in utter disgust he wasn't going to miss them. He fired several rounds of vulcan bullets at them which caused a huge dust to pick up.  
  
Keiichi: objective complete proceeding to next objective...  
  
???: URD LIGHTNING STRIKE  
  
???: PEORTH ROSE STORM  
  
Keiichi: what the heck?  
  
A storm of roses and a bolt of lightning came flying out of the dust, hit Wing Zero and was reflected at both of the users.  
  
Urd and Peorth: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH  
  
Skuld: oh shoot..I just remembered I made it out of a special alloy (one that I made myself) that completely reflects magical attacks  
  
A slightly singed Urd and a slightly scratched Peorth look at Skuld angrily  
  
Urd & Peorth: NOW YOU TELL US??!!!!  
  
Keiichi: Goddesses...you are not my enemy don't get in the way of my mission or you will be considered my enemy  
  
And with that Keiichi flew off.  
  
Urd: this is bad..  
  
Peorth: so are you guys all right?  
  
Tamiya practically had little hearts in his eyes and Otaki was a bit afraid after what he just witnessed  
  
Tamiya: Peorth youse saved us!!!! You really douse care  
  
Otaki: buddy did you just see what they did..what are they?  
  
Tamiya: whose cares? All I know is that Peorth cares..  
  
Tamiya was about to hug her (a deadly thing too) when..  
  
Peorth: stay away from me you creep...I can't believe you can claim you can care about ANYONE after being so insensitive to poor Keiichi, that day meant a lot to him and you booked a race for him without even consulting how he feels??!!!  
  
Tamiya: but he didn't mind  
  
Peorth: THAT'S THE PROBLEM YOU JERK!!!!!! He doesn't mind because he's way too kind...he doesn't mind anyone doing anything to him..the only reason why I saved you was because Keiichi's not himself right now and when he became himself again he would feel sad and regret what he has done, that's the type of guy he is. Hmph let's go Urd we have to find Belldandy  
  
Urd: that was really telling him Peorth  
  
Peorth: oui..maybe Peorth of the Roses has been hanging out with Keiichi too much  
  
Urd: don't feel too bad, he's that type of guy..always bringing out the best in everyone. You coming Skuld?  
  
Skuld: one sec Urd..  
  
Skuld put on a pair of sunglasses and pulls out a pen shaped object  
  
Skuld: you didn't see ANYTHING!!!!!  
  
And the pen shaped object flashed a bright light at the already confused Tamiya and Otaki.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Keiichi had finally reached his next target...Mishima Sayako!!!!! She looked on in surprise as Keiichi drew the beam rifle and pointed it at her.  
  
Keiichi: Sayako....you slapped Belldandy (remember OAV#2?), anyone who wants to hurt her must die  
  
Sayako: y-you..Keiichi? You were the one who killed Aoshima? I was told a giant mech was the one who attacked his home  
  
Keiichi: Aoshima tried to hurt Belldandy before..he had it coming to him  
  
Sayako: strange he's my own cousin and yet I don't feel sad..but still that wasn't very nice...I should be scared yet I don't feel afraid at all  
  
Keiichi: they all should have thought about that before they wished to harm Belldandy  
  
Sayako: I see, I guess this is what you can do to make up for all the times I made you and Bell's life miserable  
  
Keiichi: what do you mean?  
  
Sayako: like I was so worked up in the popularity and the fact that Belldandy was threatening it that I never really considered anyone's feelings, Keiichi I'm sorry....like when I slapped Belldandy that was because I was so mad that Belldandy being your girlfriend and knowing you couldn't swim was willing to let you go boating with her  
  
Keiichi: that wasn't her fault...ity was mine it was that I...just wanted to be with her so badly I was willing to risk my own life...maybe what I'm doing is a mistake? ARRRRGGGHHHH my head!!!!! Zero get out of my mind!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Peorth: oh! Did you sense that?  
  
Skuld: yeah...for a brief second Keiichi actually broke the control of the Zero System  
  
Urd: even if it was for a brief second, maybe there's hope for him yet  
  
Unfortunately for the three goddesses there was no way they could make it there in time and there was none of their mediums around, it would all have to be up to Bell.  
  
Sayako: Keiichi I lost almost everything due to my negative feelings..are you here to give me peace?  
  
Keiichi: yes..you can sleep peacefully for all eternity  
  
Keiichi raised the rifle as Sayako closed her eyes however...  
  
Belldandy: Stop!!!! Keiichi you must stop this  
  
Keiichi: Bell??!!  
  
Belldandy was there standing in front of his intended target with her arms outstretched and a look telling Keiichi to end what he was doing.  
  
Belldandy: how many more people must you hurt before you are satisfied? The system will never let you go Keiichi  
  
Sayako: what are you talking about Belldandy? And why do you care..you've already won  
  
Belldandy: don't look at your life so badly and what have I won? To see my Keiichi go around hurting people no if anything I lost my Keiichi...to that stupid machine!!!!  
  
Sayako: that sounds like something you'd say  
  
Belldandy: just stay close..Keiichi won't attack  
  
Keiichi: Belldandy!!!! Get out of the way you are getting in the way of my mission  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi, what are you trying to fulfill?  
  
Keiichi: Bell, everyone...everyone tries to break us up!!!!! I'm going to use this gundam and destroy them all that way we can be together with no problems  
  
Belldandy: no, this is not the Keiichi Morisato that I fell in love with  
  
Keiichi: ??!!  
  
Belldandy: don't you see Keiichi? We need problems, we need the obstacles of everyday life, it's only through the problems that we experience everyday that brings us the joy that we rightfully deserve...it is the only way we can truly appreciate the love that we have for each other, so if you're going to pull the trigger then do it  
  
Keiichi: very well Bell..if you accept your fate to die...  
  
Keiichi pulled the trigger of the rifle and let loose a huge beam that engulfed both Belldandy and Sayako.  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi...I'll always love you  
  
Keiichi: BELLDANDDYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!  
  
Then Keiichi's mind snapped back into reality.Belldandy was still standing in front of Sayako she was still okay!  
  
Keiichi: what the??!! Pant pant...that must have been a hallucination caused by the Zero system. What the hell is it doing to me?  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi if you won't stop! I will just have to stop you myself  
  
Belldandy charged up a huge force bolt and fired it at Keiichi, the bolt consumed Wing Zero destroying it and Keiichi instantly!!! Keiichi found his mind spring back to reality once again. Zero was still in one piece it was yet another hallucination.  
  
Keiichi: ZERO!!! You're not really suggesting that Belldandy's my enemy??!!! Zero she is the one that I'm trying to protect  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi!  
  
Keiichi: Bell??!! How do I know that this isn't another hallucination, how do I know that this is even real!!!!!  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi I can't help you if you can't help yourself, please relax I'm going to dive into your mind  
  
Keiichi: no if I relax Zero will take over again I need to fight it  
  
Belldandy: no if you fight it I won't be able to do anything to help you, I need to do this Keiichi please just trust me  
  
Keiichi finally nodded and did so, there is a bright flash of light and Bell was in the mind of her love.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Belldandy landed in a bright sunny field, she could hear Keiichi's voice but not see him.  
  
Keiichi: do you remember this place?  
  
A Sakura tree stands proudly as two children play next to it  
  
Keiichi: it is the day I'll never forget  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi where are you??!!  
  
Keiichi: don't worry just watch the scene and tell me if you remember  
  
Belldandy nodded and watched the two children playing oblivious to her presence. She recognized them immediately it was herself and Keiichi when they were children. Keiichi was carrying a stick and had a very cute bucket on his head, while Belldandy was wearing a dress to obviously suit what the two children were playing: a scene from a story. The young Keiichi moved over to the young Belldandy and kneeled to her.  
  
Young Keiichi: I am Keiichi, the knight to my goddess Belldandy  
  
Young Belldandy: oh Keiichi, my love I am not worthy of your love  
  
Young Keiichi: nay it is I who is not worthy of your love  
  
Young Belldandy: you have already proven yourself worthy of my love you don't need to do anything else for me  
  
Young Keiichi: and yet I still have the need to do anything for you  
  
Young Belldandy: oh Keiichi...  
  
The two are about to kiss  
  
Young Keiichi: am I really worthy of your sweet kiss?  
  
Young Belldandy: nay you deserve the heavens and all the universe beyond, my love cannot compete with what you deserve good sir knight  
  
Young Keiichi: nay, a knight must be strong to be worthy of his sweet maid o honor, I am not worthy of that  
  
Young Belldandy: whatever do you mean?  
  
Young Keiichi: I need to protect you from whatever that may hurt you and I feel that I haven't lived up to that promise  
  
Young Belldandy: don't think so lowly of yourself, it doesn't matter what you do you have earned the love of this goddess  
  
The two finally kiss as the play ends and the two thespians are back to children once again  
  
Young Keiichi: you're right that was fun...I never realized how much those mushy scenes actually meant  
  
Young Belldandy changed back to some casual clothing and nodded  
  
Young Belldandy: those scenes can only be truly understood if you are with one you love it is so exciting feeling the love and passion that the two must have felt for each other then  
  
Young Keiichi: well that gives me a new insight to the stories....so want to get some ice cream?  
  
Young Belldandy: sure!!!!  
  
And the two children ran off not actually caring about the ice cream but rather the company of each other  
  
Belldandy:..  
  
Keiichi: what's wrong?  
  
Belldandy: I don't remember that at all  
  
Keiichi: I'm not surprised  
  
It was then Keiichi showed himself in front of Bell  
  
Keiichi: when you had to erase my memories you erased several of your own as well, they were too painful at least that's what Zero tells me  
  
Belldandy: when I think about that you could be right, Keiichi why does Zero show you this particular memory?  
  
Keiichi: it is the memory that Zero uses to get me to fight  
  
Belldandy: well I'm here to free you from this accursed machine  
  
Keiichi: no, Zero is not the one doing harm..  
  
Belldandy: huh?  
  
Keiichi: it is I that is doing it not Zero  
  
Belldandy: no you're..  
  
Keiichi: nice? Kind to everyone? I thought Bell that having Urd as a sister would have taught you something. In everyone there is a balance of light and dark.. the side you see of me is my light side the side who wishes no harm on anyone but...I do have my dark side, it is the side that wishes to rip apart anyone who even touches your graceful beauty. Like Skuld said all Zero did was take my subconscious darkness and used that to destroy those I seen as people who wanted to hurt you, that is why I am not worthy of you...  
  
???: that is not true  
  
Belldandy: who's that?  
  
Keiichi: Zero?  
  
Another figure appeared, it was a woman dressed in flowing robes. She had soft grey eyes and black hair streaked with silver, what caught Belldandy's attention was the oval on her forehead and the triangles on her cheekbones. (So basically she looks like the very first drawing of Belldandy in the manga by the way)  
  
Belldandy: you're me?  
  
Zero: no I am just a manifestation of a program I was created from the images from Keiichi's mind, I am called Zero...I basically am the Zero system  
  
Belldandy: why have you made Keiichi do all those harmful things?  
  
Zero: Keiichi no matter how much he talks down about himself is not weak in fact he is far from it...it takes a strong person to want to protect the person they love and for that you have proven yourself worthy but this is just my opinion  
  
Keiichi: but is what I did really the right thing?  
  
Zero: no matter how advance a machine is created..no matter how intelligent or how much free will you gave it, it still needs one thing to feel truly alive  
  
Belldandy: what?  
  
Zero: a purpose, a reason to exist...so that we may find our reason and we don't have to be thrown away to be forgotten that is a machine's greatest fear. I was created to destroy, no matter how righteous I'm still used for death and suffering of others. The moment Keiichi entered the cockpit and activated me I was given that purpose to defeat all the enemies of Keiichi and those are the people who Keiichi has seen hurt you, Belldandy in some shape or form.  
  
Keiichi: It's true that I want to protect Bell but not this way  
  
Zero: that's understandable..Keiichi you have the strength to break free all you need Keiichi now is the will, goodbye Keiichi it was great fighting with you  
  
Keiichi: all right..Bell let's go back  
  
Belldandy: together?  
  
Keiichi: together!  
  
Keiichi's mind snapped back to reality once more, with the last ounce of strength he hit the deactivation button. Zero's eyes stopped glowing, dropped its beam rifle and fell to its knees. The hatch automatically opened as Keiichi came out, he took a few dazed steps towards Belldandy and smiled at her.  
  
Keiichi: we mustn't fight it isn't right  
  
Keiichi then started to fall forward but was caught by Bell who put his head on her lap and stroked his hair.  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi, it's okay..you don't have to fight anymore, the nightmare's over  
  
Just then the other three goddess had arrived  
  
Urd: oops I think we're a bit too late  
  
Peorth: yeah sigh  
  
Sayako: hey just what IS going on? First we have Keiichi flying around in a giant robot, then my cousin is dead, next Belldandy does some sort of psychic thing and now I'm just lost  
  
The three turned to see Sayako and by now a crowd of people had gathered.  
  
Skuld: I'll handle this  
  
Skuld put on those sunglasses and removed the pen shaped object again and held it in front of the crowd  
  
Skuld: just look into the light...  
  
Skuld: and everything will be explained..  
  
FLASH  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A couple of hours later back at the temple...(just enough time to clean up almost all of the mess)  
  
Skuld: well this is it, Keiichi did you load Zero in the space pod like I asked?  
  
Keiichi: yeah  
  
Urd: um so explain to me again what we are doing?  
  
Peorth: ah so slow Urd, okay now that Keiichi has been freed from that terrible machine, Belldandy has been gone to erase the memories and repair all the damages that Zero has caused  
  
Keiichi: it's all my fault she wouldn't have to do this if I had better control of myself  
  
Skuld: don't blame yourself Keiichi, I shouldn't have made something so dangerous just because it looked cool  
  
Peorth: anyway there's no use pointing fingers, all that we need to know is that Zero is too destructive to be needed in this world or this entire universe for that matter  
  
Skuld: the onboard self-destruction sequence isn't going to be enough, even if we self detonated it wouldn't destroy Zero totally in fact there will still be parts left over for it to be rebuilt, so there's only one solution we're going to launch it into the sun, nothing can survive that, well this looks like it's going to be good bye  
  
Skuld pushed the launch button and the pod took off into the atmosphere.  
  
Skuld: well that's that..it should reach its destination with 24 hours  
  
Keiichi: that's good but what about Aoshima? He was the only one who actually died during this incident how will Belldandy explain his death to the people's minds?  
  
Belldandy: sadly...he has already been forgotten  
  
Keiichi turned to see Belldandy walking towards them  
  
Belldandy: I wish he could have changed his ways and saved his own soul..but he didn't, no one ever loved him and no one will remember him, life will continue onward as if he never existed  
  
Keiichi: what a sad end for a sad fool  
  
Belldandy: Keiichi...that's not something you'd would say  
  
Keiichi: sorry that was pretty inconsiderate of me, after all I've done you must think I'm a monster  
  
Belldandy: no Keiichi, I will never think that way of you I know what what you tried to do was for me and if I had been in that system I would have probably done the same thing  
  
Keiichi: thank you Bell I feel better now..I just hope that I never have to take another's life again  
  
Belldandy: we cannot determine these things Keiichi, like I wish I could say that but if anyone wanted to threaten your life then I will..  
  
Keiichi: and me the same to you, I may be weak...but just as long as I have you at my side.....  
  
Keiichi turned to walk towards the place he called home  
  
Keiichi: I'll be as strong as I need to be  
  
Belldandy: Skuld...are you sure that signs of the Zero system are completely gone from my Keiichi?  
  
Skuld: yes, all the tests proved negative there is no trace of the Zero system left on him nor any side effects  
  
Belldandy: I'm not talking physically I'm talking emotionally  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A couple of days later  
  
Keiichi: so do you remember this place?  
  
Belldandy: yes  
  
Keiichi: do you remember all the good times we shared?  
  
Belldandy: I wouldn't forget them for the world  
  
Keiichi: that's good..that's all I need to hear  
  
Keiichi and Belldandy were resting under a very familiar cherry tree having lunch and just enjoying each other's company  
  
Belldandy: so Kei you never explained how you were able to get out of that race Tamiya wanted you to do  
  
Keiichi: well that was the weird bit, Tamiya just phoned me up a few days ago and told me he had a nightmare about me coming to get him in a giant robot and Peorth saved his life and how she told him he was a jerk for taking advantage of my kindness or something...well anyway remind me to thank Peorth  
  
Belldandy: she already knows..she told me to say your welcome to my dear husband  
  
Keiichi: is she still going on about that?  
  
Belldandy: oh come now Keiichi you know she doesn't really mean it, if she did I would have gotten upset  
  
Keiichi: yeah I suppose so  
  
Belldandy: everything is so peaceful it's moments like this I truly love  
  
Keiichi: hey aren't I supposed to be saying that?  
  
As the two began to laugh Belldandy still felt a bit uneasy  
  
Belldandy: (Keiichi I can tell...why are you hiding it? Why do I still sense the taint of the Zero System in you Keiichi, do you still truly feel that I'm not out of danger?) Keiichi is everything okay?  
  
Keiichi: (she can sense it in me...I can tell, but she doesn't know the truth yet..) yes everything is fine my love  
  
Belldandy: (maybe it was just my imagination or my paranoia) oh Keiichi  
  
Keiichi: (forgive me Bell..I still need to prove my worth to you) I will love you always  
  
Belldandy: forever?  
  
Keiichi: forever  
  
And the two move in for a sweet kiss  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile in the Museum of Science and Technology  
  
There are still so many questions that I need the answers to  
  
Man: what a fine suit and a great addition to the museum  
  
Like can I really protect Bell?  
  
Woman: yeah don't you agree? Amazing that one day in the future we will get to pilot things like this  
  
Or will I let Bell get hurt because of my weakness?  
  
Woman: the beauty is that the museum didn't even have to pay a cent for it a young man donated it  
  
Zero gave me the chance to express myself in ways I never thought I could do, I felt strong yet powerless at the same time  
  
Man: really was that all?  
  
I don't know but I think it or rather she has some of the solutions  
  
Woman: well he did ask us to put this plaque on it  
  
That's why I couldn't bring myself to destroy it at least not yet  
  
Man: hhhhmmmmm "Belldandy's Knight, may Heaven help the ones who wish to harm her, no harm shall come to her as long as I am watching her"  
  
However it's true that I have no need for something so destructive  
  
Woman: quite poetic and romantic I really envy this Belldandy  
  
Man: wanna get something to eat?  
  
Woman: sure  
  
So rest well Zero, may no one disturb your sleep until you really are needed again...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Epilogue..The Almighty really didn't take kindly to Skuld building a giant death machine and having one of his favorite mortals going around destroying everything. Luckily since no innocent lives were lost during the incident, the punishment wasn't too stiff but it was still a punishment nonetheless  
  
At Colony L2 we see a very familiar person tending to his Junk business  
  
Duo: man I'm bored, peace is a good thing but sometimes I wish I had a little excitement, maybe a little chow will help cheer me up  
  
Duo picks up the phone and dials his favorite fast food joint but instead gets  
  
???: Goddess Relief Service...please state your name  
  
Duo: um Duo Maxwell but I think there's some sort of mistake  
  
???: I'll be right over to accept your terms of agreement  
  
Duo: really hey!!!!  
  
Of course he didn't get to say anything else before a girl popped out of a glass of water he had on the table totally freaking out the former gundam pilot.  
  
Skuld: I'm Skuld 2nd Class type 1 limited....normally it's not my job to grant mortals wishes but let's just say this is a special case, so anyway you get one wish and it can be anything you desire  
  
However her response was a little different then expected, as Duo began to laugh, quite loud too.  
  
Duo: okay okay nice joke, who sent ya? Was it Hilde? Or maybe Heero finally got a sense of humor like come on this is like one of my mangas like am I supposed to say now I wish a goddess like you would stay with me forever or something?  
  
Skuld: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wish Granted..  
  
The End?  
  
I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this story maybe it had to do with watching Gundam Wing and watching one of the nicest pilots (Quatre) become a complete killing machine or something. I had a lot of fun writing this it was supposed to be purely a comedy but I couldn't resist throwing in the fluffy romance between K1 and Bell those two are my favs!!!! Well until next time 


End file.
